Encuentros
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Pequeños encuentros entre Minato y Kushina, empezando en un parque, como niños que no se conocían y terminando como una familia muy unida. Mal summary XD - ¡Verdadero Cap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

La primera vez que se vieron, fue en una tarde asoleada en el parque.

.

Él pensaba que era linda.

Ella pensaba que era un rubio flacucho y afeminado.

.

Él le sonrió tímidamente.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

.

La tarde paso, y sus respectivas mamas les llamaron para irse.

El, sosteniendo la mano de su progenitora, volteo a verla y se despidió con la mano.

Ella, agarrada de la mano de su mama, entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada al frente. Ignorándolo.

* * *

**Paso una semana desde el encuentro.**

* * *

La segunda vez que se vieron, fue en el mismo parque, a la misma hora.

El pensó:

"_Otra vez la volví a encontrar"_

Ella pensó:

"_Mierda, otra vez el mismo niño afeminado 'ttebane"_

_._

El, decidido, se acercó a ella y le ofreció una paleta.

Ella, lo miro unos momentos, tomo la paleta y dijo un _"Gracias"_ antes de comérsela.

.

**La tarde paso…**

Cuando era hora de irse…

El volteo a verla y se despidió nuevamente con la mano.

Ella desvió la mirada, pero hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

**Dos meses pasaron…**

* * *

La tercera vez que se encontraron fue en el supermercado.

Ella intentaba tomar una caja de galletas que, para su mala suerte, estaban en un estante alto. Y ella siendo algo bajita, no lo alcanzaba.

Él la miro. E inmediatamente fue en su ayuda.

Parándose de puntitas, y con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió las galletas.

.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

Él le sonrió nerviosamente.

.

Él le entrego las galletas.

Ella se lo arrebato.

.

Ella mascullo un _"Gracias 'ttebane"_ y se fue.

El miro por donde se había ido, y sonrió levemente.

* * *

**Un mes pasó…**

* * *

La cuarta vez que se encontraron, fue en un día de escuela. Para dicha de él, y desgracia para ella, les toco en el mismo salón.

Él se alegró de verla.

Ella no tanto.

.

Las presentaciones dieron comienzo.

El pensó:

"_Kushina, que bonito nombre"_

Ella pensó:

"_Minato, que nombre tan raro 'ttebane. Extrañamente me suena como a 'Mariano', mmm…"_

_._

Hora del almuerzo. Todos salieron con prisa y sin escuchar al profesor que intentaba dejarles tarea.

Kushina se sentó en una banca junto a Mikoto y Hikari. Sacando un delicioso plato de ramen humeante, empezó a comer.

Minato se sentó en una banca contigua a la de ellas, con sus amigos Fugaku y Hiashi. Saco un plato de ramen, y vio de forma curiosa a Kushina, que también traía uno.

El pensó:

"_Vaya, tenemos los mismos gustos."_

Ella pensó:

"_Ramen, ramen, que delicioso es el ramen 'ttebane"_

_._

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre; de forma aburrida y sin ninguna emoción. O al menos ella pensaba así.

* * *

**Pasaron 8 días…**

* * *

Su quinto encuentro oficial, fue un día en la dirección.

Los niños molestaban a Kushina diciéndole _"Tomate"_ a lo que ella respondía con un _"Cabrones malnacidos, les enseñare un par de modales" _seguidamente los medio mataba a golpes.

En una ocasión ella falto a la primera hora, a lo que los niños aprovecharon y empezaron a insultarla. Minato lo oyó, frunció el ceño y se paró dispuesto a ir y _"Enseñarles a no insultar a una dama" _por qué, después de todo, él era un caballero.

Cuando Kushina entro a la dirección a entregar el justificante, se encontró con un Minato lleno de golpes y cruzado de brazos en una silla.

Ella pregunto, sorprendida:

_¿Qué haces aquí 'ttebane?_

El respondió, con una sonrisa:

_Uno idiotas te estaban insultando, trate de que se callaran de buena forma, pero como no quisieron…*risita nerviosa*…Los tuve que callar de la mala forma" (Traducción: Los calle a golpes.)_

Kushina abrió la boca, incrédula. Bajo la mirada, un sonrojo tiño levemente sus mejillas y murmuro un "_Muchas gracias, Namikaze 'ttebane"_

Él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**Los meses pasaron…**

* * *

Su sexto encuentro oficial en la escuela, fue en el último día.

Por fin, las vacaciones de verano llegaron.

Kushina se despedía de todos de forma alegre, tratando de no soltar lagrimas como las demás.

Minato se escondía asustado de sus fans. Fulminado con la mirada a sus amigos, que se revolcaban de la risa.

La hora de la salida llego, todos salieron de la escuela. Excepto por Kushina y Minato que esperaban a sus padres.

.

Él la miro.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

.

Sus padres se acercaban a la escuela.

Él le tendió la mano.

Ella la acepto y le dio un leve apretón.

.

Él dijo:

_Nos veremos el próximo año, Uzuma…_

Ella lo interrumpió.

…_Kushina._

Él la miro sin entender.

Ella sonrió:

_Puedes decirme Kushina, si quieres._

Él le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

_Entonces tu dime Minato._

Ella asintió, y de la nada, soltaron una risilla.

.

Sus padres llegaron, y los dos se fueron. Pero antes, se miraron por encima del hombro, sonrientes.

* * *

**Pasaron las vacaciones…**

* * *

Kushina llego corriendo a la escuela, evitando a toda la gente que se le cruzaba, y de paso repartió un par de empujones a los niños.

De un sopetón abrió la puerta, corriendo hasta una pelinegra de ojos negros y una peli azul de ojos plateados. De un momento a otro, Mikoto y Hikari se encontraban entre los brazos de su amiga, en un fuerte abrazo.

Luego con la mirada comenzó a buscarlo a él.

No lo encontró.

Y eso la extraño.

Volteo a sus amigas y pregunto:

_¿Dónde está Minato 'ttebane?_

Las dos la miraron con tristeza.

Hikari respondió:

_Él se mudó a otra ciudad hace un mes, ya no volverá._

Kushina abrió los ojos, impactada.

La primaria no sería lo mismo sin Minato.

Ella lo sabía. Pero no dijo nada, no quería hacerlo.

* * *

**6 años pasaron…**

* * *

Su séptimo encuentro fue en el primer día de secundaria.

Ella corría, emocionada.

El caminaba tranquilamente.

.

Ella no lo vio.

El volteaba a otro lado.

.

Los dos chocaron.

Ella cerró los ojos inconscientemente, esperando el golpe.

El igualmente esperaba el golpe.

.

Este nunca llego.

.

Los dos abrieron los ojos. Encontrándose con los del otro.

Inconscientemente o no, ambos se habían agarrado de las manos, parando la caída del otro.

Ella tartamudeo:

_¿Mi-Minato?_

Él sonrió, parándose correctamente y halándola para que también lo hiciera. Luego, respondió:

_Un placer volver a verte, Kushina._

Los dos se vieron por unos momentos.

El timbre sonó.

Kushina chillo algo, de lo que Minato solo entendió un _"'ttebane". _Próximamente, Kushina tiro del brazo de Minato y salieron corriendo hacia el salón.

* * *

**8 meses pasaron…**

* * *

Su octavo encuentro, no fue exactamente un encuentro.

Los sicarios habían llegado a la escuela _"Konoha High School" _ y había raptado a la hija menor de un gran empresario…

.

**Kushina Uzumaki.**

**.**

La chica estaba molesta y los miraba furibundamente, gritándoles groserías y pataleando. Mas fuera de eso, y asegurándose de que no la vieran, discretamente dejaba mechones de su cabello rojo. Con la pequeña esperanza, de que alguien la encontrara.

En la escuela, habían llamado a sus padres, y estos desesperados, mandaron a millones de policías a buscarla.

Ninguno la encontró.

Minato, desesperado, se escabullo entre el gentío, y salió corriendo por donde se habían llevado a Kushina.

Cuando llego al centro de la cuidad, en un barrio abandonado, encontró pequeños destello en rojo. Tomo uno de ellos, sonriendo ante la inteligencia de la chica.

Era su cabello.

Sin perder el tiempo, siguió los mechones rojos, hasta entrar a un callejón oscuro y húmedo. Los mechones se habían acabado en esa parte, pero no fue difícil deducir donde estaban.

Siguió el sonido de las voces que reconoció como de los sicarios, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera vieja, y se asomó por una de las aberturas que tenía.

.

Uno de los hombres, hablo con voz fría:

_Pediremos 40 millones por el rescate de esta niña. Y si no nos lo dan…_

Minato sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente.

…_La mataremos._

_._

Minato busco con la mirada algo que lo ayudara a distraerlos. Encontró una gran piedra, y vio a lo lejos a un perro. Tiro la piedra cerca del perro, el cual, creyendo que era una persona, salió corriendo y ladrando detrás de él.

El rubio se escondió en unos botes de basura, aguantando las ganas de vomitar y desmallarse, para ver si su plan había funcionado.

Observo, impaciente, como los dos tipos que habían secuestrado a Kushina corrían hacia el ruido. Asegurándose de que estaban bien lejos, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió. Una mesa pequeña de madera estaba en el centro, con un par de sillas a los costados, un mini refrigerador, una alfombra negra y una lamparilla iluminaba el lugar.

Se mordió el labio de forma ansiosa, buscando con la mirada alguna puerta. Se adentró al lugar, palmeando las paredes en busca de alguna puerta secreta. Distraído, tropezó con la alfombra, dando a rebelar una perilla en la madera del piso.

Sin tiempo que perder, giro la perilla y abrió una pequeña puerta que ocultaba unas escaleras. De forma nerviosa pero segura, bajo las escaleras, tratando de no tropezar con sus pies, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro. Una pequeña luz le llamo la atención, provenía de un pequeño cuarto, que era cerrado por una puerta de metal.

Brinco de las escaleras, y trato de abrir la puerta. Golpeo furioso el metal, la puerta tenia candado y no la podía abrir. Con la mirada busco algo que lo ayudara nuevamente, encontrándose con un broche de color oscuro en el piso.

El broche de Kushina.

Lo tomo entre sus manos, abriéndolo y colocando la punta en la entrada del candado. Comenzó a forcejear un poco, hasta que por fin lo abrió y lo retiro bruscamente. De una patada abrió la puerta, mirando como un pequeño bulto con una mata de pelo rojo se sobaba el tobillo y de un momento a otro, lo miraba sorprendida.

.

Kushina cada vez más perdía su pequeña esperanza. Habían pasado varias horas y aun no la salvaban. Miro con recelo y fastidio a los dos hombre que la aprisionaban. ¿Por qué ella tenía que vivir eso?

Dejo de lanzar mechones al suelo, cuando uno de los tipos la tomo de las manos, y se la llevaban a rastras hacia un callejón. Entraron por una puerta vieja de madera, y abrieron otra pequeña puerta en el piso, rebelando unas escaleras completamente oscuras. Sin ningún cuidado la arrastraron hacia abajo, llegando a una puerta de metal con un candado. La abrieron, y la aventaron bruscamente al suelo.

Ella los miro gruñendo y con el ceño fruncido:

_¡Par de bobos! ¡Ya verán que vendrán a recatarme 'ttebane!_

El hombre sonrió, de forma retorcida:

_Eso esperamos niñata, porque de otra forma…_

La piel de Kushina se erizo.

…_Te mataremos._

Riéndose a carcajadas, cerraron la puerta con fuerza, y Kushina pudo oír como ponían el candado. Desesperada, se levantó del suelo, solo para volver a caer. Una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó su tobillo, y supo entonces, que se lo había lastimado.

Ella maldijo:

_Malditos inútiles 'ttebane._

La chica miro a su alrededor. Había varios estantes con cochinero en ellos, una mesa volcada en una esquina y una soga encima de un cojín roto. Una lamparilla colgando del techo era lo que iluminaba el lugar.

Kushina doblo sus piernas, y comenzó a sobar su tobillo. Miles de preguntas inundaban su cabeza. ¿La estarían buscando? ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Se preocupaban? ¿O no les importaría?

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para ponerse así.

Un ruido llamo su atención, era la manija de puerta tratando de abrirse. Su corazón se aceleró. Hubo un fuerte golpe contrala puerta y luego silencio. Movió su vista hasta su tobillo, se veía hinchado y le dolía a horrores. Capto el leve ruido del candado abriéndose y luego la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Miro sorprendida al frente, conteniendo el aliento cuando miro a un niño de su edad parado ahí.

Minato.

.

El rubio se acercó a la pelirroja, preocupado. Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y la miro.

Él la miro, preocupado y mortificado.

Ella lo miro, como si hubieras visto a un hermoso ángel.

.

El, por fin, hablo:

_¿Te encuentras bien, Kushina?_

Ella pestañeo, un poco aturdida, antes de contestar:

_C-Creo que me lastime el tobillo._

_._

El sonrió tranquilamente. La tomo de los costados y la ayudo a levantarse.

Mas el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras, los alerto. Se miraron de forma asustada, ¿Y ahora que iban a hacer?

A ella se le prendió el foco _(Traducción: Tuvo una idea.) _y dijo:

_¡Ya sé que hacer 'ttebane!_

_._

Los dos hombres bajaron molestos por las escaleras. Fruncieron el ceño al ver el candado tirado. Rápidamente abrieron la puerta de metal, viendo como Kushina se soba el tobillo de forma constante.

Unos de los hombres, hablo:

_¿Intentas escapar, niñata?_

Ella le frunció el ceño:

_Yo no intente hacer nada, 'ttebane._

El otro hombre pregunto:

_¿Por qué te sobas el tobillo?_

Ella les dio una mirada fulminante:

_¡Porque ustedes, par de bobos, me lanzaron y me lastime 'ttebane!_

El otro la tomo del brazo y la miro, enojado:

_¡¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS DISIENDO BOBO, NIÑATA?_

Ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre:

_¡A LOS UNICOS BOBOS QUE VEO AQUÍ! ¡Y YA SUELTAME, QUE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO 'TTEBANE!_

Los hombres gruñeron, molestos. Tan centrados estaban en la pelirroja, que no notaron cuando Minato se les acerco con una tabla de madera grande y pesada.

Minato los noqueo con ella, tomo a Kushina en brazos y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a los dos hombres tirados.

.

Minato paro, a mitad de la calle, tratando de regular su respiración.

Ella, aun en sus brazos, lo miro:

_Minato, si quieres puedes bajarme, mi tobillo ya no me duele. Creo que puedo caminar._

Él la miro:

_¿Segura?_

Ella asintió.

.

Minato bajo con cuidado su cuerpo. Mas unos ladridos acercándose, junto a las voces de los hombres, se lo impidieron.

Tomo nuevamente a Kushina en brazos, y volvió a salir corriendo. Minato nunca se sintió tan agradecido por ser el más veloz de su escuela. Pero los tipos aún permanecían atrás de ellos.

Apuro lo más que pudo el paso. Llego a un barrio pobre, pero lleno de árboles de cerezo, y comenzó a tomar diferentes atajos que lo llevaran a un lugar seguro. El rubio observo unas escaleras, que conducían directamente a un tejado. Sin pensarlo mucho, las subió y llego al borde. La altura era demasiada, y el otro tejado no estaba tan cerca como quería. Los chillidos de la gente, le indicaron que los tipos venían. No encontrando otra alternativa, tomo una gran bocada de aire, apretó el en Kushina, corrió, tomo impulso y…

Salto.

Kushina cerró los ojos, al igual que Minato. Los dos esperaron chocar contra el suelo o algo, pero para su sorpresa, llegaron sanos y salvos al otro techo.

Los dos hombre intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero una señora que miro todo con suma atención, subió al tejado y los noqueo con una escoba.

En cuanto al perro, él se encontraba ocupado comiendo un filete que amablemente le había dado una mujer.

Llamaron a la policía, y arrestaron a los tipos. Los amigos y padres de Minato y Kushina llegaron corriendo al barrio.

.

El padre de Kushina pregunto, preocupado:

_¡¿Dónde está mi hija?_

Todos buscaron con la mirada al par, hasta que Hikari grito:

_¡Ha-haya, arriba!_

_._

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde apuntaba la oji-plateada. Encontrándose con la escena más bonita de todas.

Claro que, no para el padre de Kushina, ni para sus hermanos.

Ahí, parados en el tejado. Minato aun sostenía a la pelirroja. Sus cabellos de ondeaban por la suave brisa, mientras flores de cerezo volaban a su alrededor traviesamente.

.

Él la miraba con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.

Él pensaba que ella se veía hermosa ahí, en sus brazos.

Ella pensaba que él era el chico más lindo del mundo.

.

Él la miraba con un brillo especial.

Ella lo miraba como si fuera un príncipe azul.

.

Y entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo…

…Se había enamorado de Minato.

.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**La idea me llego de repente, y la escribí y…**

**¡Ta Chan! ¡Aquí esta!**

**Espero les haya gustado, son mas caps, no sé cuántos, pero serán más, y disculpen el no darles el discurso de siempre, el de derrotaremos al MinaIta y eso, pero ya van a ser las dos de la mañana y me estoy muriendo de sueño =_= **

**Incluso mi inner ya esta dormida…**

**Disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografía.**

**Una cosa más…**

**¡QUE VIVA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**¡Y ABAJO TODAS LAS PAREJAS YAOI DE MINATO!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Encuentros**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Kushina podía notas su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Minato solo seguía disfrutado de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

.

El padre de la pelirroja quería ahorcar al pequeño demonio rubio.

Yusei (el padre de Kushina) gritó con una vena en la cabeza:

_¡Oye tú, güero! ¡Baja a mi hija en este instante, si no quieres que suba yo y te castre! _

Minato salió de su ensoñación y miró con terror al pelirrojo.

.

Él rápidamente volvió a saltar.

Ella rápidamente comenzó a imaginar la tortura de su padre.

.

Él nunca había sentido tanto miedo. _(Las fans no contaban) _

Ella nunca había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar a alguien.

.

Cuando Minato llegó al otro tejado, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido.

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, preguntó:

_Minato, ¿Cómo me encontraste? _

Él la miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de contestar:

_Fui hacia el centro de la cuidad, y de ahí comenzó a seguir los mechones de tu cabello._

Ella lo miró, incrédula:

¿_Los notaste?_

Él la miró cariñosamente:

_¿Cómo no notar los mechones de tu hermoso pelo?_

_._

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

Él sonrió sinceramente.

El padre y los hermanos de Kushina lo fulminaron con la mirada.

.

Cuando llegaron, los padres de la pelirroja prácticamente le arrebataron a la chica, abrazándola, mientras el padre lloraba a moco tendido.

En medio de todo el ajetreo, Kushina miró de soslayo a Minato, que conversaba con Jiraiya-sensei y sus padres, que lo miraban orgullosos. Bajó su mirada y tomó un mechón de su pelo.

Ella pensó, con una discreta sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

_Quizá…mi cabello ya no sea tan malo._

* * *

**2 días pasaron…**

* * *

Su octavo encuentro fue en el autobús de la escuela.

.

Él se subió a paso tranquilo.

Ella lo vio y se sonrojó con violencia.

.

Él, al verla, le dedicó una sonrisa y la saludó con la mano.

Ella levantó la mano débilmente, sin dejar de ver el suelo.

Para su mala suerte, la señora que estaba a su lado se quitó, dejando el asiento libre.

.

Él sin dudarlo se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

Ella no dejaba de maldecir su mala suerte.

.

Él comenzó una amena plática.

Ella ni siquiera podía mirarlo.

.

Él la rozo sin querer.

Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por su brazo hasta su espina dorsal.

.

Ella pensó:

_¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí 'ttebane? _

Minato solo sonrió más.

Luego de unos segundos de plática por parte del rubio, Kushina se tragó su nerviosismo y comenzó a hablar con el chico.

.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan a gusto conversando con alguien.

Él estaba feliz de poder hablar con ella.

.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el autobús ya había llegado a la entrada del instituto.

Ellos se bajaron siguiendo conversando amenamente.

Sus amigos, que los esperaban abajo, sonrieron pícaramente.

.

Fugaku, que los miraba burlonamente, comentó:

_Vaya, hablas como persona civilizada por primera vez, Uzumaki. Sin duda caerá el apocalipsis. _

Kushina, desviando la mirada de Minato, le gruñó:

_Cierra la boca, Fugaku-baka. Que no es mi culpa que yo no hable todo el día con monosílabos como si temiera gastar saliva._

_._

Fugaku la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

.

Minato y todos los demás los miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

Al final de las clases, ambos volvieron a sentarse juntos en el autobús.

Así como los días restantes del año.

* * *

**Una semana paso…**

* * *

Su noveno encuentro oficial fue una tarde en el parque.

.

Él estaba caminando tranquilamente.

Ella corría desesperadamente sin fijarse por donde iba.

.

Él dio la vuelta en una esquina.

Ella siguió corriendo desesperadamente.

.

Ambos chocaron, pero Minato fue más rápido y logró tomarla de la muñeca, evitando que callera al suelo.

Él, reconociendo su larga cabellera roja, la miró preocupada.

_Kushina, ¿te encuentras bien? _

Ella, alzando la mirada – con sus ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas –, murmuró:

_Minato…_

_._

Él se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo con fuerza.

Ella solo se apretaba a él llorando con fuerza.

.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente abrazándola más contra sí mismo, acariciándole el cabello.

Ella solo ocultó su rostro en su pecho, lagrimas bajando con rapidez por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

.

Luego de un rato, Kushina logró tranquilizarse.

Sorbiendo por la nariz, la pelirroja se separó levemente de él, viendo el suelo aun con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y en un suave murmullo, se disculpó.

_La-Lamento haber chocado contra ti y…por haber dejado mojada tu camiseta. _

Él negó con la cabeza, mirándola comprensivamente, aunque en sus facciones se denotaba la preocupación.

_No importa. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kushina?_

_._

Ella volvió a temblar ligeramente, apretando los labios.

Él se reprendió por haberla hecho volver a ponerse triste.

.

Ella murmuró.

_Es que…yo…_

Él negó con la cabeza.

_No es necesario que me digas, Kushina. Si no te sientes bien al decirlo, no tienes por qué hacerlo._

_._

Kushina lo miró sorprendida.

Minato solo le sonrió.

.

Kushina, entonces, tomó a Minato de la mano, y lo jaló hasta una de las bancas del parque.

Se sentaron, Minato viéndola expectante, y Kushina jugueteando con sus manos.

Ella, tomando un profundo respiro, habló.

_Mi…Mi abuela Mito murió. _

Minato la vio con sorpresa, antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

_Lo siento, en verdad._

_._

Ella negó fuertemente, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Él la miró sin comprender.

.

Kushina frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

_No es eso...Si, me dolió que mi abuela muriera, pero…._

Minato inclinó la cabeza, mirándola expectante.

_¿Pero…?_

_._

Ella soltó un chillido.

Él saltó en su lugar, asustado.

.

Ella dando gimoteos, respondió refunfuñada.

_Me dejó a su mugroso zorro que tiene por mascota. _

Minato parpadeó, aturdido.

_¿Solo eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_._

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Él simplemente la miró dudosa.

.

Kushina habló, exasperada.

_¿Qué, qué tiene de malo? ¡¿QUÉ QUE TIENE DE MALO? ¡Ese maldito zorro es como un demonio en carne y hueso! ¡Me odia! ¡Es horrible, insoportable, mal educado, salvaje, peligroso y muy, muy irritante!_

_._

Él pestañeo con rapidez, viéndola incrédula.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, casi con enojo.

.

Minato, no creyéndoselo del todo, comentó.

_Vamos, Kushina, no puede ser tan malo. _

Kushina lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

_Cuando lo conozcas, cambiaras completamente de opinión. _

Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por el parque, hablando de cosas vagas y jugando a una que otra cosa.

.

Cuando estuvieron por irse a cada quien a su casa, Minato, sin aguantar su curiosidad, preguntó.

_A todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama? _

Kushina, sabiendo a quien se refería, lo miró seriamente.

_Su nombre es Kurama…_

* * *

_**Una semana pasó…**_

* * *

Su décimo encuentro (ya que había un largo puente de una semana) fue en la casa de Kushina.

.

Minato saludó cordialmente a toda la familia.

La madre de la pelirroja – que según recordaba, se llamaba Akira –, lo abrazó efusivamente, como si no hubiera un mañana.

El padre y los hermanos lo saludaron formalmente, aun así queriendo estrangularlo.

Kushina bajó por las escaleras rápidamente, tomando a un rubio desprevenido del brazo, jalándolo hasta su habitación con prisa.

.

Él intentaba no tropezar con sus propios pies al subir las escaleras.

Ella simplemente corría más rápido.

.

Llegaron por fin a la habitación de la pelirroja, que era de un color azul claro. Minato se fijó que – mientras su cama estaba bien tendida –, por el resto de la habitación había un gran desorden de ropa, libros, y otras cosas que mejor decidió ignorar.

Ella lo acercó hasta un tumulto de ropa, señalando acusadoramente con su dedo índice y una mirada fulmínate a un pequeño bulto de color rojo.

Ella habló, frunciendo el ceño.

_Esa es la…bola de pelos maléfica. _

Él se acercó un poco, viendo a la criatura _"maléfica" _dormir plácidamente en su improvisada cama.

_A mí me parece lindo…_

_._

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, casi como si estuviera loco.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

Ella le tocó la frente, verificando que no tuviera fiebre.

Él solo se reía nervioso.

.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

_Minato… ¿necesitas lentes 'ttebane? _

Él parpadeó, confundido.

_Eh, no. ¿Por qué?_

Kushina lo miró con sospecha. Debía de estar ciego, o tener mala vista, ¡Porque le había dicho _lindo _a esa bola con pelos del demonio!

.

Minato la miró con una sonrisa.

_Tranquila, Kushina. No creo que sea para tanto. _

Kushina se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole con burla.

_Oh, ya lo veremos, Mina-chan. Solo espera a la hora de la cena y veras Dattebane._

* * *

**5 horas pasaron…**

* * *

El onceavo encuentro fue en la hora de la cena.

.

Kushina ayudaba a su madre a poner la mesa, mientras su padre y sus hermanos miraban analizadoramente a Minato.

Kushina se sentó al lado del rubio.

Minato se pegó un poco más a ella.

.

Akira los miró con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Los miembros masculinos los miraban con enfado.

.

Todos dieron las gracias, comenzando a comer.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una bola de pelos color rojo se asomó por la cocina, caminando con elegancia y lentitud.

.

Kushina lo miró con odio.

Minato lo miró curioso.

Kurama los ignoró a todos.

.

Ella le insultó por lo bajo.

Su madre la regañó, diciéndole que tendría que darle de comer al zorro, para horror de ella.

Él solo comía en silencio su cena.

Kushina, enfurruñada, se levantó de su silla y se perdió en la cocina, comenzando a buscar por todas las alacenas la comida del animal.

.

Kushina gritó, algo alegre.

_¡No está! ¡Tendremos que dejarlo sin comer! _

Minato se levantó también, yendo hacia donde estaba ella.

_Puedo ayudarte, si quieres._

_._

Ella se dio con la mano en la frente, mirándolo a matar.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

.

Así pues, ambos comenzaron con la búsqueda de la comida para _"la cosa con pelo" _sin mucho éxito.

Para su sorpresa, el Kyubi – como lo denominaba Kushina, al ser un _"maldito zorro endemoniado" –, _se acercó a ellos con el sobre de comida en el hocico, rasguñando a Kushina para que le prestara atención.

Kushina lo miró enojada, mientras Minato se agachaba para tomar el sobre.

.

Ella gruñó.

Él le acarició la cabeza.

Kurama lo mordió.

.

Él alejó su mano rápidamente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada matadora al Kyubi.

Kyubi solo quería que le dieran su comida de una vez.

.

Minato le aseguró de que no era nada serio, haciendo que Kushina, a regañadientes, le diera de comer al zorro, que la miró con sus ojos rojos – Kushina aseguraba que era burla –, y comenzó a comer.

* * *

**Tres horas pasaron…**

* * *

El resto del día pasó de una forma peculiar. A todas partes que iban, Kyubi los seguía como si fuera su sombra.

.

Ella no dejaba de gruñir y maldecir todo el día.

Él miraba con cierto recelo al zorro.

El zorro se divertía a lo grande.

.

Kyubi parecía tenerle cierto _afecto_ a Minato, pues a él se lo llevaba torturándolo más que a Kushina. O simplemente era que no le agradaba. Cuando estaban en la cama platicando, el zorro iba y atacaba la cara del rubio, cuando estaban jugando al _Monopoli* _iba y destrozaba todo. Cuando estaban en el jardín aprovechaba y comenzaba a jalonearles los pantalones, llenándoles la ropa de barro o simplemente haciéndoles la tarde imposible.

Para cuando Minato se tuvo que ir, estaba lleno de aruñones, marcas de mordida, barro y una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

Él dijo.

_No te preocupes, Kushina. Estoy bien. _

Ella gruñó.

_En verdad lo lamento, Minato. Te prometo que la próxima vez tendré atado a ésta bola de pelos._

_._

Él asintió y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Ella lo vio alejándose, mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de gruñir y mirar de forma fulminante al zorro, subiendo a su habitación.

El zorro solo mantenía una sonrisa burlona y esperaba con ansias la próxima visita del rubio.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

*****Es un juego de mesa donde puedes comprar terrenos y poner hoteles, casas o edificios, y cuando una persona cae en uno de tus terrenos tiene que pagarte la cuota que dice en la tarjeta. Gana el que tiene más terrenos y más dinero...lo cual significa que yo nunca gano ¬¬

**¡LO SIENTO, NO ME MATEN! !**

**Juro que soy inocente de mis pecados (?) **

**No, mentira, no tengo excusa TT^TT. Mi inspiración se fue mucho al demonio, y solo eh tenido la poca para hacer otros proyectos e.e, además de que subí el cap equivocado la otra vez TToTT**

**Sé que no es tan bueno como el anterior, a mi realmente no me dejó satisfecha, pero lo hice lo más largo que pude para que compensara la falta de ideas. ¿Pueden apagar sus antorchas, por favor? ^^U**

**Bueno, agradecimientos a:**

**Aniyasha, Lal Mirch 96, Bella Scullw, Emina Uchiha, Isi-san, Sabaku no Kuraii, Janet Amaya Haughton, Kumi Shihori y Uchiha Natsuki-san, por sus hermosísimos reviews!**

**Así como a todos aquellos que me leen, me ponen en favoritos y Alerts. ¡Me hacen estúpidamente feliz! :D **

**Espero les haya gustado éste cap!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review? **


End file.
